Ungüento
by Natsuki Uzumaki
Summary: Si un demonio y un brujo comparten un lecho, hay algunas cosas que aunque para algunos suenan extrañas, para ambos solo es otra noche cotidiana. SaiGaa


_Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

 _La historia tampoco me pertenece por completo, me encargué de la edición y de redactar poco más de la mitad de ella._

* * *

 _ **°oO°~ Ungüento ~°Oo°**_

.

.

.

Un gato negro de ojos azules, serpenteó la cola al notar a un homónimo más adelante. Podía ver ese par de ojos verdes que estaban concentrados en el brillo de la luna—. ¿Buscas una presa? —Le habló con naturalidad, merodeando detrás de él con un atisbo de brillo oscuro en sus ojos.

Movió su cola y una oreja hacia él al escuchar su voz—. Tomé una hace rato, ahora sólo descanso —acomodó sus patas delanteras, descansado su cabeza sobre ellas, mientras su cola se enroscaba entre una de sus patas traseras.

—Que fácil se cansan ustedes —se detuvo junto a él sentándose a mirar también el brillo de esa preciosa luna llena—. ¿Cuántos años tenía? —Inquirió curioso por la edad de la víctima que había tenido que brindar su alma como alimento, para ese demonio que descansaba campante.

—Casi veinte —bajo las orejas—. No creo que se den cuenta que no está — abrió los ojos y miró hacia una casa. Estiró sus patas para dejarlas colgar de la orilla del acantilado en el cual ambos estaban situándose para platicar.

—Me lo imagino. Aunque a mí me gustan más los niños... estoy pensando en llevarme uno, quizá un bebé la carne es más tierna y jugosa. ¿Viste alguno? —Se levantó para caminar cerca de él, si tenía una respuesta positiva podría lanzarse para buscarlo en ese mismo instante.

Negó levemente—. No, pero lo más seguro es que todos están dentro de las casas durmiendo a esta hora —miró hacia él—. Cierran las ventanas, y de vez en cuando ponen una niñera a dormir en la habitación, para que los cuiden.

Dejó salir un ligero gruñido—. Quiero un niño —se sentó a un costado suyo al sentir su plan frustrado.

—Pedófilo —murmuró el minino acompañante.

—Son para comer, no para tener sexo, mapache pervertido —le hizo una alusión a lo que según él, era la forma que tomaba cuando liberaba por completo su forma demoniaca.

—¿Y? —Meneó su cola suavemente antes de levantarse y caminar hacia el interior del bosque.

—Descarado —le siguió, no queriendo quedarse solo.

—¿Por qué? —Estiró las patas traseras y sacudió la cola, estaba cansado de ser un gato.

—Por pensar que soy un pedófilo. Que me guste comer niños no significa que me gusten en ese aspecto —continuó intentado defenderse.

Entornó los ojos sin detener su andar—. Sí, claro.

—¿Me has visto acaso tomar un niño para eso? —No obtuvo respuesta, pero sí a su acompañante darle una mirada antes de mover su cabeza a modo de negativa—. Entonces ¿por qué dices que quiero un niño para tener sexo con él?

—Para molestarte —volvió la vista el frente.

—Ahora lo entiendo —dio un salto cambiando a una figura amorfa que poco a poco se humanizó develando su auténtica forma.

Le miró solo un momento y saltó para posarse en su hombro—. Eres fácil de molestar.

—Me doy cuenta, minino —metió sus manos dentro de la gabardina color negro, mientras su acompañante se acomodaba sobre su hombro—. Supongo que esta noche sólo comerás tu —se aseguró de tener su sombrero en su lugar, sin dejar de caminar.

—Por lo visto sí. ¿Ya te rendiste? —le miró con curiosidad.

—Mañana podría intentar robarme uno. No tengo ánimos de salir a cazar. Además, algo debo tener guardado en casa —miró por la comisura de sus ojos a su gatuno acompañante—. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿planeas seguir siendo un gato para digerir la comida?

—Un rato más, mientras tú me llevarás a casa.

—Además de pervertido y descarado, flojo —dejó de mirarle, siguiendo el camino hacia el frente.

—No me hagas recordarte que de entre los dos tú eres más pervertido, Sai.

—Pero eres tú quien insinúa que uso a los niños como objetos sexuales, cuando no son más que una buena comida.

—Lo dije, sí, más no insinué. Que ya tengas esa idea en la cabeza no es mi problema.

—Claro, claro, como si llamarme pedófilo no fuese una insinuación —respondió con ironía.

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras se acurrucaba en su cuello— Oye...

—Te escucho —miró de reojo a su acompañante.

Negó al darse cuenta de que no tenía sentido plantear lo que tenía en mente—. Nada —bajó las orejas.

—¿Estás seguro? —Se detuvo abruptamente—. Habla o sacaré mi escoba. Sabes lo difícil que es para ti ir sobre ella.

Negó y se bajó de su hombro—. Paso, sigue sin gustarme esa cosa.

—¿Sacarás tus alas, Gaara? —miró hacia él suelo, justo a donde se encontraba él.

—Prefiero eso —comenzó una transformación similar a la del moreno para adquirir su forma humana, con la única diferencia de una pequeña marca roja en la mitad de su cara que se extendía a su cuello.

Sonrió, al verlo, mientras cruzaba ambos brazos—. Me gusta mi escoba.

—Y a mí mis alas —movió su cuello haciendo el característico sonido del chasqueo, extendiendo ambas.

Abrió un pequeño bolso que había estado colgando de su cinturón, sacando de él el mango de madera color caoba de su escoba. De manera que resultaba completamente irracional al tamaño que fingía mostrar el diminuto bolso—. ¿Acaso quieres competir?

—Perderías de ser el caso —agitó sus alas queriendo darle un poco de énfasis a sus palabras.

—No seas tan soberbio —levantó algo de polvo en cuando las cerdas de la escoba tocaron al suelo.

Sai se acomodó sobre su escoba, observando a su compañero batir sus alas levantando vuelo. Le siguió de cerca, al principio, claro, ya que las alas de Gaara le proporcionaban una verdaderamente asombrosa rapidez en el aire, como él tanto le presumía, al compararse con su escoba.  
Se inclinó al frente en un intento por tomar más velocidad colocándose a la par de su competencia después de todo no podía dejar que continuara burlándose de su adorado "artículo de limpieza dotado", como también Gaara tendía a llamarle para burlarse de ella.

—Oh, señor demonio, ¿no se romperán sus alas? —le miró de reojo.

—El palito en el que vuelas se romperá primero —sonrió de manera ladina antes de agitar sus alas con más fuerza.

—No es un palito, es una escoba y es más rápida que esas cosas —aferró sus manos con fuerza a su escoba para acelerar la velocidad de su vuelo.

—Eso dímelo cuando estés frente a mí —le miró sobre sus hombro antes de dejarlo completamente detrás de él con una diferencia de varios metros.

Gaara sonrió al saber que como le había dicho al brujo que había dejado atrás, tenía la delantera como usualmente pasaba. Continuó con le batir acelerado de sus alas que rompían el viento con facilidad. Sonrió al sentirse victorioso, no era para menos, esa no era la primera ocasión en la que competían y lo dejaba mordiendo el polvo.  
Sai suspiró al sentirse inferior, tomó otra de las pequeñas bolsas de su cinturón y agitó una de sus manos impregnadas con el polvo para lazar un conjuro, ya vería si ese demonio podía contra una ventisca en su contra.

El taheño cerró uno de sus ojos al sentir una ligera brisa fresca que poco a poco se fue volviendo más intensa. Levantó su brazo cubriendo los ojos para defenderse del viento que soplaba en el sentido contario al que él volaba. Sus alas se movían con fuerza intentando hacerle frente al viento que resultaba un gran oponente. Dejó salir un gruñido, sabía quién era el único que podía causar uno de la nada—. ¡Oye! —gritó mirando sobre su hombro comprobando su teoría.

Sai sonreía, estaba a punto de alcanzarlo—. ¿Qué?

—¡Eso es trampa!

—No sé de qué hablas —mantuvo el gesto, estaba a nada de adelantarse.

—Oh claro que lo sabes, no me hagas hacer lo mismo —sus alas se sentían pesadas.

—Solo es viento, Gaara.

—Bueno —hizo chasquear sus dedos y fue ese el momento en cual la escoba de su competencia se encendió en llamas. Mientras él era testigo de cómo es que frenaba de golpe, moviendo la gabardina para evitar que se encendiera también.

Gaara se detuvo, solo para verlo, y es que de verdad que le había casado el aletear contra el viento. Sai por su parte ya tenía entre sus manos los polvos de una bolsa distinta, con los que pudo formar una bola de agua para apagar las llamas que incendiaban su escoba. Él negó con la cabeza y comenzó a descender, siendo seguido por su acompañante.

—¿Feliz? —Le preguntó enarcando una ceja, mientras él sacudía su escoba para quitar el exceso de agua en ella.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por ver como quemas mi escoba? Claro, adoro como las llamas la lastiman —le dijo con cierta ironía en su tono.

—Podría seguir lastimándola entonces.

—A mí, no a ella —la hizo a un lado como si pudiera defenderla de ese modo.

—Es una escoba puedes hacer otra —entornó los ojos por su exagerada reacción.

—No es cualquier escoba, Shin es importante para mí, casi como si fuera mi hermano.

—Sí, claro —cerró los ojos plegando sus alas.

Sai le miró confundido—. ¿Quieres seguir a pie?

El bermejo asintió—. Me cansé de luchar contra el viento —le dijo esperando que tuviera un poco de remordimiento por la treta de antes.

—Entonces tus altas tienen defectos —ignoró por completo su intento por hacerlo sentir mal—. ¿Quieres venir en la escoba? —se sentó sobre ella, ya esperando que dijera que sí, después de todo aún les quedaba un largo camino que seguir.

—No me gusta tu "Shin" —hizo un par de comillas con los dedos. En su opinión era ridículo que la escoba tuviera nombre.

—Vamos, no es tan malo, puedo sacar un cojín para que viajes con comodidad —le sugirió menando otra de sus pequeñas bolsas.

Gaara torció los labios y levantó la vista. No le quedaba más que aceptar, se negaba a hacer la parte restante del tramo a pie—. Está bien.

Abrió la bolsa que tenía entre sus manos extrayendo de su interior el cojín que le había prometido al granate—. Entonces vamos.

Volvió a levantar vuelo, no sin antes estar del todo seguro que Gaara estaba bien sentado en su lugar.  
Gaara por su parte tragó saliva con sus manos sujetando fuertemente el mango de la escoba, detestaba tanto el tener que ir en esa cosa, era tan incómodo, aun y teniendo un cojín para amortiguar su peso sobre ella.

—¿Cómo estas cómodo en esto?

—Costumbre, tal vez —volvió la vista el frente, al menos su hogar no estaba lejos, cosa que Gaara agradecía enormemente—. Y dime ¿sabía bien? —Giró un momento para verlo, solo antes de prestar atención por donde es que volaban.

—Mejor que el de hace dos días.

—Tienes suerte, los únicos que me gustan son los niños y esos son difíciles de sacar de sus casas y más en ese pueblo. Con suerte puedo comer uno al mes y debo guardar para darme algo de abasto durante por lo menos una semana.

—Es tu culpa, deberías comer adultos de vez en cuando. Los de 25 están en su punto —le sugirió.

—¿Haz comido niños? —Deslizó la lengua entre sus labios, de solo recordar el jugoso sabor.

—No —hizo una mueca, había otros demonios que comían niños, pero a él le disgustaba la sola idea.

—Entonces debería dejarte probar uno, y yo también intentaré comer a un adulto, ya veremos qué es lo que sabe mejor —le sugirió.

Entornó los ojos y miró la espalda del brujo—. Sí, claro —le respondió con sarcasmo.

—Hablo en serio, ¿no se te antoja? —Echó ligeramente su espalda hacia atrás esperando encontrarse con él.

Se hizo también hacia atrás para evitar que lo tocara—. La verdad, no.

Se acomodó como en un principio, no podría obligarlo y para ser sincero consigo mismo, no tenía intención de comer a un adulto—. Bien, entonces no —pudo ver no tan lejos su hogar, para alivio del taheño—. Ya casi llegamos.

—Menos mal —agradeció internamente por ver un fin a su suplicio.

—¿Incómodo? —elevó los hombros mientras descendían lentamente.

—Algo —No esperó a que terminaran de bajar y dio un salto.

—Vaya demonio más sensible —Gaara entornó los ojos esperando a verlo bajar.

El moreno se detuvo frente a él—. Ya puedes descansar ese sensible trasero.

—Idiota —musitó el granate, caminando hacia la cabaña, que era donde vivían.

—¿Seguro que estas bien? ¿No quieres algún ungüento mágico para tu trasero sensible? Puedo aplicártelo yo mismo si sigue la molestia —le susurró al oído, al alcanzarlo frente a la puerta.

—Eso quisieras —le miró de reojo, abriendo por fin la puerta.

—Sí, así es, fue por eso que lo dije ¿que no es obvio?

—Bastante, nunca fuiste bueno en la discreción.

—¿Sigue estando fuera de las posibilidades? —Le siguió por donde fuese—. Podría comenzar a prepararlo ya mismo si dijeras que sí.

—Nada de ungüentos, Sai —se dio media vuelta para ser lo más directo posible.

—Prometo que esta vez no van a brotar cosas extrañas —sonrió.

—¿Cómo te creo? —cruzó ambos brazos y enarcó una ceja sin fiarse en sus palabras.

Llevó una mano a su mentón—. No lo sé, quizá, podrías ponerme uno a mí también. Observó al demonio dudar su respuesta. Caminó para acercarse a él para seguir con su intento por persuadirlo—. Sino confiara en los brebajes, pócimas y ungüentos que hago no te lo pediría.

—Yo no confío en ellos, ni en ti, por eso no me los pongo —frunció el ceño.

Elevó los hombros, a él no le importaba si Gaara confiaba en él o sus brebajes—. Entonces ¿qué sería un justo intercambio? —Caminó lejos de él buscaría uno, estaba seguro de que lograría convencerlo—. Vamos escucho propuestas —quitó la gabardina, mostrando sus ropas oscuras, a excepción de la camisa de mangas largas color blanco.

Le siguió con la mirada—. Cualquier cosa que quieras "usar" conmigo tendrás que ponértela primero y así me aseguraré de que no intentes pasarte de listo.

—¿Por qué habría de ponerle algo extraño? Pero bien, está bien ¿dónde se supone que voy a ponérmela?

—¿En una mano? No lo sé, solo aplícatelo donde pueda ver que no crecerá nada raro —elevó los hombros.

—Bien, bien —comenzó a remangarse la camisa.

Entró a una habitación tenía un enorme caldero colgando de un gancho bajo una fogata que por el momento estaba apagada. Gaara le siguió recargándose en el marco de la puerta solo para observarlo ir hacia una de las repisas que estaba repleta de una serie de sus cosas que suponía, él había preparado, o que tenía para hacer su "magia". Observó como él tomaba un bote de un pulcro color blanco, de una de esas repisas.

—Así que ya lo tenías preparado —lo siguió mirándolo desde su lugar y el cómo lo abría, para aplicárselo.

—Algo así —extendió la mano mostrándole que no había nada extraño ocurría—. Más vale estar preparado para alguna situación como esta

—Ajáh… —le miró desconfiado.

—¿Ya puedo colocarla? —se acercó a un más a él.

Enarcó una ceja y se dio media vuelta para ir a la sala—. No.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Le siguió con el pequeño bote en mano, dispuesto a quejarse.

* * *

 _Esta es la segunda entrega de la serie de One-Shot alusivos a las fechas._

 _Nuevamente tengo que dar un agradecimiento a mi pequeña musa por escribir esto conmigo en nuestro rol y por permitirme traerlo a modo de fanfic. Es por ello que no me llevo todo el crédito._

 _Sin más que escribir. ~Natsuki~_


End file.
